Forward Motions
by Enate-Doxy-HERO
Summary: Kazuma and Ayano have a future filled with pain, sorrow, happiness, love, grieving, laughing and waiting. But they must face these challenges together, they must move forwards.
1. A New Begining

**Holy man! It's my first ever fanfic right now! It's based on the final episode of the TV series. It's what Kazuma is thinking. Everything that happens now after is after the episode ends. (Hope that makes sense!) PLEASE critic!**

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Kaze no Stigma and have no intention of making a profit off of this. This is purely fan based. It is made for fans BY fans.**

**I have nothing to say but ENJOY!**

**~Enate-Doxy-HERO~**

Chapter 1 – A New Begining

The water exploded. Yeah, she can do that when she's mad enough. Before the water fell back into the pond she was already glaring at me with Enriha, burning unusually brighter than normal, ready to attack in her hands. She was so pissed; you could see a vein popping out of her head.

"KA-ZU-MA!"

"Whoa, Ayano. That was totally an accident!" I quickly backed off a few feet, my hands up defensively.

"Arrgghhh!" She swung at me fiercely with her sword.

"Can't we just talk about this peacefully?" I said still backing off a bit. I knew what I was saying was pointless. I mean, we're talking about Ayano here. There was no way she would talk, let alone peacefully.

"Argh!" She was charging at me then. Of course I did the smartest thing possible; I ran like hell.

"Oh, boy!" I ran harder as I just missed being obliterated by the Enriha's angry flame.

You can guess what happened. After I told Ayano a bit about my feelings, she told me -well, _yelled_ at me- her feelings. The wind felt the complicated emotions in the air around us and blew Ayano's hair back. I kissed her hair, accepting her as my partner - In combating youma, of course. Then I ever so stupidly slapped her butt. You want some good advice? _NEVER_, slap an En-jutsu user's butt, especially Ayano. She'll burn you to a crisp, which is what she's attempting to do to me at the moment.

"Grrrr!" She was full blown mad now. She was throwing fire balls all over the place, totally unaware of her surroundings. I sighed internally; I don't think she even realized that people were watching.

"Hey, calm down!" I yelled, still running. She would have burned down her father's dining room just now if the he didn't put up that barrier.

"Quite running from me, you coward!"

"Maybe YOU should quite it!" I wasn't even worried; more like I was entertained by her blunt anger.

"Get back here! Kazuma you're gonna pay for that!" She said as we ran past the dining house again. Everyone was talking about us. Of course. Oh, someone just said they felt bad for me. Well, good.

"Alright!"

"Stop right there!"

"Hey!" Dammit Ayano. She was going psycho. "Slow down!" I was laughing while saying this. I couldn't help it. She was just too funny. Plus, I had to admit, she was cute when she was pissed off.

"Stop! I despise you like that!"

"Ugh! Alright!"

"Hey! I MEAN it! Grrrr! I'm never gonna forgive you! Come back here Kazuma! You're gonna get it this time!"

"Huh!" Oh balls. How did she manage to jump high enough to get over my head like that? I had to save myself fast. How could I distract her? ...Oh, that was easy. I smirked and skidded to a halt, turning to face her as my feet slid. I looked up at her with the cockiest expression and opened my mouth. All I said was "White. Classic." All this happened while Ayano was still in mid air.

"WH-WHAAAAAT?" Perfect. I disgruntled her enough to get out of her hazard zone before a new wave of anger hit her. "KAZUMA! ARRGGGHHHH!" I dodged what would have been any other person's death. She slammed the Enriha were I just was and the biggest flame Ayano had produced, besides her Crimson Flame, had ignited.

The concrete didn't even have time to burst from the sudden heat, as if it were in shock, but it melted like a hot knife in _warm _butter. The flame shot several feet into the sky like a gigantic golden bonfire. If you think that was all the flame did, man, you're wrong. It produced heat hotter than a heat wave in California, and everything was on the verge of bursting into flames. I was fine of course. I had gathered the wind to circulate around me keep me from turning into fried chicken.

The smoke quickly dispersed as if it too wanted to rid itself from the angry beast hiding inside of it. Ayano's back, hunched over from releasing so much power, was the first thing I saw. The dust hadn't completely cleared but Ayano's hair still managed to gleam as if the sun was brushing her hair with its golden rays... I stopped my self from thinking any further.

I had realized that I was behind her; I smirked. I had just saved my own life. I sneaked up from behind casually as she was hastily looking side to side, trying to find me. I grabbed her from the waist and leaned my head towards her left ear.

"Boo." I whispered.

"Eek! K-Kazuma! W-what?" she was totally befuddled. I chuckled.

"How sad. For the heiress of the Kannagi family to be so easily captured, it's truly such a shame." I mocked her. A lot, actually. I wasn't the only one though, I mean, it was funny how easily this girl got worked up.

"Humph! What do you care about what happens to the Kannagis?" she questioned me with a callous tone, but was there sadness I heard in her voice? Surly not.

"That's true." I laughed.

"WHY YOU-!" I quickly cut her off by kissing her on the cheek and hugging her closer to me. She totally forgot I had her. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I didn't like what I was doing.

"Now, now. Don't get so worked up. Everyone is still waiting for us, remember?" I patted her on the head and continued. "What, where you entranced in your own world with me?" I don't know why, but I sort of wanted to hear her say yes.

"!" I smirked. She was mad again. Oh well. I started walking back to the dining hall, which I made sure that our little scene would remain unseen.

I looked back at her while I was still walking and said "Hurry up or else all the food will be gone." I swear you could hear her stomach rumbling as I said that.

"Fine." She pouted. She didn't make a face of losing an argument though; more like she was giving me permission for something. That girl; who did she think she was?

I laughed to my self as she ran ahead of me, trying to beat me at _something._ Jeez, what was with her? Why was she so cute today? I watched her run into the dining house with a smirk. I had one last thought before entering the house. _You know, I don't think I would mind spending the rest of my time with you, Ayano... _

**Omigosh! Well I hope you liked it! Please rate!**

**(") - its a penguin!**


	2. Unpleasant Start

**A/N: Here's Chapter two everybody! Thanks SO very much to clairemcm for making the VERY FIRST review! I really appreciate what you said! I literlly did a happy dance after i read your review. XD Also thanks to Kattz and songhamitra for your revews!**

**I know it took me awhile to post this chapter (sorry!) but i'm super busy with school (final exams coming soon near _me!_) and work! What can I say, I'm only in highschool :P**

**ANYWAY, this chapter isnt really eventful (i know...) but it's kinda an intro to some of Kazuma's suffering (i guess?) Well i hope you like it! R & R!**

**~Enate-Doxy-HERO~**

Chapter 2!

I waited in Juugo's meeting room or whatever it was called. We sat in an awkward silence as we waited for the crazy girl to get here. No matter how many times it happened, she was always clueless to what her father would call us for. I sighed internally. You'd think that by know she would know there was a mission. That or the fact that all those vacations her friends 'won' were just planned by her old man to get us closer.

I watched as the head of the Kannagi household took a sip of his herbal tea. He looked somewhat worried and frustrated, which meant I could confirm this wasn't going to be a silly set up for Ayano and I; but somehow it seemed to be a bit more serious than a regular mission. I mentally waved that aside telling myself that all that matters was that I would get paid more for this one.

The peace in the room was completely shattered as the long awaited heiress to the Kannagi family slammed open the door and stood there huffing and panting as if she had just sprinted here from her school.

"Is everything alright father?" she asked almost fully regaining her breath. She walked over and sat beside me facing her father. I smirked as she eyed me annoyingly.

"What took you so long?" I said, sounding rude.

"Why you!" she was already fuming. I just smirked at her again.

"Yes Ayano, why did you arrive so unnaturally late?" her father asked with true concern. He was always caring for everyone, always watching over every single person in this family. Even way back then when I was a kid, he was the only one who comforted me, who cared for me, the weak kid who the rest of the family wouldn't let the head of the Kannagi's daughter interact with, or even see for that matter. He was the only Kannagi I had dared to ever fully respect.

"I ran here all the way from school as soon as I was notified that you wanted to see me!" she loudly explained.

I burst out laughing. I couldn't believe it; she really DID run all the way from school!

"Stop laughing Kazuma! You idiot!" she was flaring. I decided to push more of her buttons.

"Oh no, Ayano. Don't get me wrong here. I am actually proud of you being able to run such a distance in such a matter of time." This, no one would ever know, was true. I composed myself as she sat there in shock.

"K-Kazuma, w-what-" she flustered. I made a mental note that she was also cute when she was blushing. Then decided to delete that file from my mind for the greater good; whatever that was.

I cut her off with "I mean you had to burn off that cake fat somehow right?" I half grinned, watching her face change different shades of red as she realized what I just said. Might I say, it was truly entertaining.

"ARGGHHH! YOU-!" I swore I could hear a kettle going off.

"Enough." A loud commanding voice said. That was all it took for the violent Ayano to back down from standing with Enriha inches from my face. She dismissed her weapon and as if she were defeated, sat down. That was odd. She didn't protest against my unholiness or defend her reason. I looked toward her father to signal thanks with my eyes and then...oh. That's why she stopped. That man rarely lost his patient, but when he did, let's just say his calm silence was scarier than the idea of being thrown into the fiery pits if hell. We sat in silence as he cleared his throat.

"I apologize for my lack of patience." he stated calmly.

"Your forgiven." I answered bluntly even though I was probably giving Ayano a heart-attack.

He smiled. We both just ignored Ayano's gaping at how easily I was able to calm the angered beast she feared.

"Anyway, the mission I am giving you today, it's, well a bit more of a challenge then what you two are used to." he told us quietly. He looked down at his tea with a look that made him seem like he was silently arguing with it.

"How father? What could be so powerful?" she questioned him seriously. I must admit I really liked how much faith she had in me, like I was unstoppable. Also how she thought she thought we were the ultimate team. So to say, that was inconveniently not the case. She still had a lot to learn before that could happen.

"It's not that it's powerful Ayano, but our opponent is very cunning. Yes, very clever." Her father stated, nodding his head to himself.

"I don't understand, father. If he's not that powerful than I can easily take him down-" Ayano defended herself.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Her old man interrupted. "Ayano, you probably could handle most of it physically. What you do is you charge for a one shot hit-and-finish; you try to destroy your opponent with one blow. You have a one track mind and you can only think in one way. The enemy however, can think in many different directions and create many strategies at once. He can defeat you slowly without you knowing it, and when you do it'll be too late." Her father concluded.

I looked at Ayano from the corner of my eye. Her eyes were casted downward and she bit her lower lip in frustration. She hated being told she was too weak to win. She hated loosing. She detested not being good enough, and being told all this by her own father was unbearable. That was something that we both shared, it was also a significant similarly that created our bond in the first place. Not that we had a strong bond. Of course not. But we definitely had a bond; I couldn't deny that.

"This guy's way of thinking seems similar to mine, in this subject anyway. Of course though, I'm the better one so why not just let me handle this on my own." I wagered.

"That won't happen, Kazuma. You see, the way this man is, and he knows were to hit you where it hurts, so to say. You need Ayano for this mission as much as she needs you to successfully complete this mission." argued the head Kannagi, hinting something that I probably should have clued into but didn't want to.

"But if this guy's like what you're saying, Ayano will just be in the way. I could easily handle this guy." I replied.

I heard a small quiet intake of breath, and realized what I just had said. It was only a month ago that I had accepted her as my partner. Now I was telling her she would get in my way.

I sighed. "Besides," I continued, looking sideways away from her, "This guy could seriously injure Ayano. I can't have that." I composed myself and finished, "I wouldn't be doing my job as a partner if my partner was down."

This was all hard for me to say, and the fact that I even had to say it, in front of her old man too was, well, let's just say she's gonna get it after this.

"I understand your concern Kazuma, but I'm afraid you two _must _without any hesitation be together on this mission. It's not just because you should. Kazuma," he looked at me, "I mentioned that you were also at a spear point in this situation." He pressed.

It seemed that the hint from before was unavoidable. I didn't reply to this as Ayano shifted her weight forward, which had me thinking she could guess where he was going with this.

"Well, it seems this man is connected to your personal opponents; Burnhardt Rhodes and Lapis. It seems the two are very close in a sense, I'm afraid." He said this a bit slowly. I could see Ayano glancing at me with what mostly looked like worry. I couldn't figure out the other emotion.

"…Anything else?" I tried to hide the rising tension inside me.

"Yes. It seems that this person has something to do with us Kannagis, mainly you Ayano. We believe it's because you are the heiress. "He said looking at his daughter.

"What about this guy's connection to Burnhardt?" I asked. It was very hard to control my anger.

"We're not sure, but we're guessing that he probably practiced the same arts as Burnhardt. We do know that he works _for_ Burnhardt though." Juugo sighed. He hated throwing us into a fire blinded." Just figured out today that he could be the one who figured out how to resurrect, your friend." He finished hesitantly.

I clenched my fists and glared menacingly at the floor. The memories flashing back, felt as vivid as when they actually happened.

"_Was I really born_ _just to be eaten by a demon?"_

"_With all the power and wisdom f the stars, I seek only for the truth!" _

"_Do you promise to protect me?"_

"…_She wished you were dead."_

Anger and sadness filled my body. Rage was about to take over my whole being. _That bastard!_ I thought in disgust.

I almost lost it, but then I felt someone place their hand on one of my angry fists. I cooled my expression before I looked up at her. Ayano's eyebrows were knitted in a way that I definitely didn't see often; comfort. She was comforting me already and the mission hadn't been even clarified with us yet. I mentally slapped myself. I _was_ better than this. She removed her hand after assessing my mental state to find me sane, and then she looked at her father.

"Father, can you confirm the mission, so that we may get started?" she asked. It was obvious she was doing this for me. I had calmed down by now and was reflecting on my unnecessary rash inner explosion.

"…Alright." He agreed. He seemed to realize that I was fine by then and anyone could tell he believed I was just a kind person for caring so much a about my resurrected… friend. "Also Kazuma, you will be paid extra for this mission. It truly is more difficult than usual."

I understood he wasn't doing this out of sympathy so I didn't mind his comment. Besides, I was getting extra cash, there's no way I'd pass that offer up.

"Ugh. You money snatching idiot!" mumbled Ayano, who was back to her normal hot headed self.

Juugo started seriously. "Alright, I know there's probably a lot you two want to accomplish, but in this case, I want you two to stick to the main goal of the mission. I don't want you two do anything else besides this."

**Your Very Welcome :)**

**=(") - Penguin!**


	3. Coincidence?

**A/N: Ok everyone! Here's the (hopfully long awaited) chapter 3! In the begining I wasn't sure where this fanfic was heading, but it's all good! I don't know how to explain it but the story writes itself you know? Like it's not mw writing, it's more like the characters telling me their life (if that even makes sense).**

**I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to p0p-ViRg097 , Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover and hhflyka for commenting/favoriting/subscribing! I have to say, every comment/favorite/subscription you guys give mean ALOT to me, so YOU'RE ALL AWESOME. ;)**

**ALSO, for some reason this part (Author Notes) didn't show up when I updated this chapter so here it is!**

**DOUBLEY ALSO, you'll notice the first part was Ayano's POV. I forgot to do that last time...oops! i though this chapter really needed to show her feelings and I think my metaphor(yeah?) was a great i dea (not bosting or anything). I don't know when I'll do this again, but I definitely will.**

**~Enate-Doxy-HERO~**

Chapter 3- Coincidence?

**Ayano's POV**

We sat in complete silence as the scenery flew by us. It had been like this ever since we got on the train. I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to say something to him. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to talk to him about _something._ I just didn't know what, and the fact that we had to share our cart with some old couple didn't help either. I sighed. He had let me have the window seat which I took without saying anything.

I tried averting my attention to the beautiful lake we were passing. Its body was gleaming like a topaz jewel as the sun hit its surface. It shined like a confident movie star, letting everyone bask at its wondrous complexion. But I knew it was only the surface, I knew there was more to the lake than what met the eye. Underneath the glowing front was a dark and cold place that brought dread and pain to others. As you went deeper in you wouldn't be able to see very much, but if you could, you would notice the previous bodies of trees and plants that were drowned as time had made the lake stronger, bigger and less avoidable. The trees, which had once been feed and nourished by the lake, had probably died slowly and painfully while the lake sucked up their lives without a damn and continued to look beautiful. The trees now were a dim colour of purple. If you dared to keep going further you'd notice something else.

At the very bottom of the lake, you would notice a little pond sized crevice in the middle of the lake. By the looks of it, this massive lake would have seemed to once be a peaceful pond. Shallow and inviting, you could see right through its perfect clear blue water and see the tiny tadpoles swimming around carelessly. You could see the small flowers growing around the pond. The sunlight was probably strong enough to penetrate right to the core of the pond, making the water reasonably warm. If you looked around, there was a massive green and lushes forest wrapping around the pond as if it were protecting it from the harsh realities of life and death. When you would look up, you would be looking up for awhile.

The sky shone a breathtaking azure blue and was clear of any clouds as far as the eye could see. It brightened the whole mass of air up high like day; it didn't need the sun to glow. It would have seemed soft, but it was so out of reach you wouldn't have been able to tell. You would long to fly high into the air until you could grasp the sky and hold it as your own. But you wouldn't be able to, for you were still lost in the shadows were light didn't reach.

When you would return from the past memories of the lake, to the top of the lake you would again look up at the sky. You would notice dark grey clouds filled with more water, ready to enlarge the lake even more. They were everywhere. You couldn't escape them, even in the shadows. But, above the grey stormy clouds, past there evil aura of depression, you could still see it. You could still see the same azure blue sky that shined on its own. This time however, it was different. Its glow had seemed to strengthen to the point where the need for a sun was no longer there at all. It seemed to harden and was no longer the same softness you longed to touch. It seemed stronger, yes. But what saddened you most, more than the lakes coldness, more than the storm clouds looming over the world, was that no matter what the lake had done, the sky still broke through the storm to shine over the lake and let it glimmer…

I realized that nature had many things in common with my life.

I sighed deeply but quietly and closed my eyes. No, I wouldn't let myself think in that direction at the moment. I opened my eyes and stared through the glass and watched the lake disappear further away and the storm clouds filling the empty spaces in the sky. I sighed again.

"It's going to rain..." I whispered. It wasn't really meant for anyone, so I didn't expect a reply.

"It seems so, and it looks like it's going to rain rather hard too." he said sounding down. I looked at him curiously. My mood had lifted enough so that I could at least ACT normally on the outside.

"You don't like the rain?" I asked sounding surprised.

He looked up at me from the book he was reading with the same bored expression. But for the tiniest second I saw surprise in his face. I realized that this was the first time I had talked to him in 3 hours.

"It's not that I hate the rain... Well it's a long story." he said. I knew this meant that his feelings about the rain were because of memories he had with _her_.

"Oh." I simply replied. I was going to look back outside.

"I don't hate rain, but I don't love it either." he suddenly spurted out. That was unexpected. I realized that I was suddenly really happy that he was going to tell me about his past life. "A few years back, I was walking around. It was raining lightly but I didn't mind, it felt refreshing because I had been inside all day." of course, he was inside all day; he slept until four if no one woke him up. He continued, "It suddenly started to rain cats and dogs and I didn't have an umbrella or rain jacket. So I started running to- the place I was staying at. In my haste, I slipped and fell right on my butt. Then as I stood up, a car splashed me from the side of the road. Long story short, that happened about 5 or 6 more times and I ended up getting pneumonia. That's why I don't like it." he finished looking outside and shaking his head remembering the fatal incident.

I smiled. This was probably hard for him to talk about but the fact that he had put in effort to tell me his irrelevant story really touched me. I was honest to god at bliss because he had put in true effort to get closer to me for the first time.

"I see. So you don't like getting wet huh? I'm going to remember that." I laughed. I looked at him and smiled warmly. He kinda smiled at me, like an almost smile, which was an improvement from the usual smirk none the less. I did love this guy. No matter how much I hated to admit it, I knew I would go with him wherever he wanted me to.

"You two get along well don't you now?" the old woman said suddenly.

**KAZUMA'S POV **

I couldn't stand it. I didn't know why, but the fact that Ayano hadn't spoken one word to me since we got on the train was bothering me to no end. I tried reading the book I brought along for the ride but I couldn't concentrate on how, because Stalin created the Five Year Plan*, many of his people were slaughtered*. I glanced toward the strangely quiet girl looking out the window. She seemed far away somewhere in her thoughts... a miracle. Deciding not to die now, I looked toward the old couple sitting across from us.

They looked like they should be in a nursing home taking a nap, not travelling on a potentially dangerous train. The old woman was sitting near the window, like Ayano was. She was adjusting her glasses, just to return to knitting what looked to be a simple red scarf. Her hair was pulled back into a bun tight enough to look like it was holding the wrinkles up from falling over her eyes. The old man was sleeping... or dead, but most likely sleeping. All the hair on the top of his head was gone. He too had glasses. He was wearing a very old person like sweater vest, but it somehow suited him. I looked at the old couple together. The scene they created was very, peaceful. They were leaning against each he rested his head on hers and she on his shoulder. They looked very happy... I had to admit I, was a bit jealous, envious and well sad. No. I didn't want to go there.

I couldn't get why, but they seemed very familiar for some reason, like I had known them my whole life. I decided to shake it off. It was most likely nothing.

I looked toward the girl again, still looking out the window. Her face, reflecting of the window, looked upset. I wondered why she looked so hopeless. Was it my fault? Is that why she wouldn't speak? Did I say something? ...Probably. What was it that I said? _Hold it Kazuma. What are you fretting about?_ I didn't know. Distracting myself wasn't doing anything good for me so I went back to reading my book.

"It's going to rain..." she whispered. It was obvious that she wasn't saying it to anyone in particular. I looked up at her from my book. I hadn't even read five pages.

I looked outside the window into the sky. "It seems so, and it looks like it's going to rain rather hard too." Great. More stuff I didn't want to think about. She looked at me curiously, back to her normal self. Her soul still seemed to be a bit far away from her body, as if it were still with the lake that just passed us. I went back to reading my book. It seemed she still wasn't going to speak to me.

"You don't like the rain?" she asked sounding surprised. I looked back at her from the novel. Well, that was unexpected under the circumstances.

Though I was grateful _(why was I grateful?)_ she finally decided to have a conversation, I didn't want her to go in this particular direction. So I answered it the best way I could.

"It's not that I hate the rain... Well it's a long story." Yup. The best way I could.

"Oh." She said trying to sound light-hearted. It was obvious that she was disappointed with my response and she started to turn back to looking out the window.

"I don't hate rain, but I don't love it either." I suddenly spurted out. Why? I don't know. Probably because she finally started talking and I didn't want to be bored. Well, she returned her face towards me expecting an explanation, and I couldn't just drop it there. So I pushed just a bit passed my best to tell her what I could. "A few years back, I was walking around. It was raining lightly but I didn't mind, it felt refreshing because I had been inside all day. It suddenly started to rain cats and dogs and I didn't have an umbrella or rain jacket. So I started running to- the place I was staying at. In my haste, I slipped and fell right on my butt. Then as I stood up, a car splashed me from the side of the road. Long story short, that happened about 5 or 6 more times and I ended up getting pneumonia. That's why I don't like it." My hesitation was obvious in places where I didn't want to think to hard on. Well, she could figure out the rest by herself. Besides, she smiled, so I guessed that information was satisfactory enough. I really did like that smile though.

"I see. So you don't like getting wet huh? I'm going to remember that." she giggled. She then smiled warmly at me. Someone like me didn't deserve to be smiled at so warmly, especially from her. That made me feel good inside. But of course, I didn't let it get to me to far. That would be dangerous. I intended to smirk at her but the expression on my face didn't quit fit the term.

"You two get along well don't you now?" the old man said suddenly. I looked up from Ayano only to realize that are faces had been unnaturally close. I looked at the old couple. It seemed the old man wasn't dead after all.

"Ummm, well, no! Not really! I-I hate this guy." She flustered. She was blushing as pink as a cherry. I decided to play with her now that she seemed to be herself again.

"Ayano, how painful. Don't my feelings get to you at all? Don't tell me all those times meant nothing to you?" I said with some sarcasm.

"K-Kazuma!" she objected. I laughed in my head. She was blushing even harder. "You I-Idiot!" she exclaimed. She whipped her head in the opposite direction of me, looking away from the old couple who were smiling at us in kind hearted amusement. She growled, embarrassed, at the scenery flying by us. I stared at her reflection from the corner of my eye as I sighed playfully. I still couldn't understand why there was always a hint of sadness when she was in these kinds of predicaments.

I shrugged my shoulders "Sorry, my friend here is very emotional. You know," I leaned in, looking intent, "girl problems and all." I whispered loudly, making sure she heard. Surely enough, I felt a not-so-light smack on the head.

"KAZUMA! You big idiot!" she said. Still standing in the position ready to hit me again.

"Ow! Hey calm down Ayano. Jeesh." I laughed. The old couple laughed with me.

"Now, now dear. Please don't hit the young man." Said the old woman, still laughing a bit. Something still bothered me about them. I was much more casual with them then I normally would be. But the air around them didn't seem wrong at all. There was no disturbance whatsoever. This got me even more edgy. While Ayano was apologizing to the old woman even though it was obvious she didn't regret hitting me, I saw the old man looking at me intently, like he was assessing me.

I met his eyes and was surprised when he moved the air around him. Yes, _he_ moved the air. I realized that he too was a Fuu-jutsu user. He smiled realizing that I understood, but there was some sort of teasing that I didn't understand. I looked at his wife beside him and tested the air to see if she was a Fuu-jutsu user as well. My eyes widened slightly as I figured out that she was an En-jutsu user like Ayano. What perplexed me further was that her power seemed greater than Ayano's, but it was way too similar, and the old man...

"So, where are you two youngsters travelling?" the old En-jutsu user broke my train of thought. She smiled at us, not realizing that I was aware of what she was. I decided to keep it that way for some reason.

"We're actually going to China." I replied. I made it sound as casual as possible.

"Oh how wonderful! China truly is beautiful in some areas. Especially, the small towns." The old women explained with excitement. You could tell happy memories of the place were flashing through her mind. _Happy._ I thought. _I wish._

"You've been there before?" Ayano asked intently. I raised my eyebrows at how interestingly she looked at the old lady.

"Oh yes! Quite a few times actually. Would you like to hear some stories dear?" she asked Ayano, grateful for the opportunity.

I looked at the old man and let out a chuckle as he looked at me and sighed "Here we go..." he whispered in a voice so quietly only us Fuu-jutsu users could hear.

I lounged back into the cushioned seat and continued reading my book, with the chatter of the old en-jutsu user and Ayano in the background.

...

It wasn't long until the sun had started to set and the talking had stopped. The old woman had continued finishing the bright red scarf. Ayano had fallen soundly asleep leaning against me as I continued to read. She and I had switched places so that she was closer to the door and so I could lean against the window. The old man had his arm around his wife's waist as he watched her concentrating on her mini project. The silence between us was no longer awkward, but more peaceful, like that of old friends. I had decided to shake off the suspicious feeling I had before, but the other feeling hadn't gone away. More like it had grown over the time spent with the old couple. I continually kept glancing at them, wondering, trying to remember if I knew them, but nothing came to mind. I would catch them glancing at Ayano and me. Sometimes they would stare at us with warm smiles which I pretended to ignore.

"All done." She said quietly so that she wouldn't wake Ayano. The old women held up her scarf in front of her.

"Not bad." I said smiling at her. What surprised me was her reaction to my comment.

"It's not like you could do better Kazuma!" she pouted. I stared at her in shock. Than me and the old man burst out laughing.

"Now dear, please don't get mad. He meant that it was good, just in a youngster way. You should know that shouldn't you?" he teased her.

I laughed at their squabbling that followed on. They were a lot like me and Ayano. I looked at the girl sleeping like the dead beside me. I took my arm opposite from her and brushed a piece of hair from her face. I realized that the petty arguing had stopped and I quickly dropped my hand from her face as I turned to see them smiling at us again. The red scarf the granny En-jutsu user had knitted was now folded neatly on her lap with both her hands resting on it. Her husband's left hand was holding her right gently.

"...What's up?" I asked them. That weird feeling had returned and my guard had presumed.

The old woman looked out the window to the bright orangey-yellow and pink sunset then she looked up at the man beside her and said "It's almost time..." He looked at her and smiled. Then they both faced me and I had a feeling I was about to figure something out.

"It seems you're going to figure it out soon, but all I'll say to you is that we are an example of what _could_happen. Keep in mind that yours and Ayano's decisions will shape your future, but in truth your decisions are the most effective because _you_ are the one that needs to change the most, Kazuma." The old man suddenly said.

"What..." Then I got it. The way the old couple addressed me and Ayano, wasn't like how normal people would, it was like they _knew_ us, like really knew us, like they _were_ us. The way they were sitting, the way they had fought with each other, the way he teased her and the way she reacted to my comment. The simple fact that the old woman's En-jutsu power was unnaturally similar to Ayano's... and now that I thought about it, the old man's power, was that of a contractor's! Could it be...!

"Wait, what do you mean 'what could happen'?" I exclaimed.

The old couple just smiled at me as they started to fade away leaving little dream-like sparkles behind. It seemed like they were melting into the sunset outside.

"Come on, I think you know, Kazuma. The old women said shaking her finger at me.

"Don't worry, we'll run into each other again one day." The old man laughed. "I'm sure of it."

"Oh! That's right I almost forgot. That over there," pointed the old lady to the red scarf she had knitted, "That's for Ayano. Tell her it's a gift and not to worry about anything, I hope it inspires her." She finished, looking at the still sleeping Ayano with a proud expression on her face, but why was there also smugness in her smile?

"Goodbye, then." They said together as they disappeared completely, like they had dispersed into the sunset sky and sore to heaven. It was as if they were never real.

"…Yeah." I replied to the empty seats where the old couple had just been. Sparkles were that were now dispersing as well, were the only thing that left any evidence of them.

I slouched in the seat, trying to understand what I already knew. I couldn't process it though; how could that old man have been me… from the future? I looked at Ayano, still soundly unconscious even after all that just happened. I watched her as she jostled a bit to regain a comfortable position after I had moved so much. I gently brought down her head and placed it on my lap. Her hands laid out in front of her were in loose fists. Without thinking I placed one of my hands in hers. Even though I should have removed my hand, I felt too lazy at the moment. I looked out the window. How? How could have that old man been me? How could have that old lady been, Ayano? There was no way that the old couple who held their hands with their ring fingers be…us? It wasn't possible. I nodded to myself.

"Yup, definitely impossible." I agreed to myself. Hmmm, then who were they?

I leaned my elbow on the edge of the windowsill and cupped my chin in my palm. With everything I guessed they were most likely our ancestors of some sort. Maybe we were repeating history; I wasn't sure, but we definitely had some sort of relation. It was too much of a coincidence that the old guy had been a contractor and that the old woman's energy resembled Ayano's. Though these were facts, the man was to kind to be me, and the woman was way to calm to be Ayano. I remembered that she even told Ayano that she shouldn't smack me upside the head. I chuckled; yes they positively weren't the same person. I concluded that they must be some sort of ancestors, but how did they do such things with their power. It wasn't the old man's wind magic, no; it was much more natural than that, but how?

"Mmmm…?" I lifted my head from my hand for a second, and then put it back. It seemed that my quiet laughing had awoken the sleeping princess. I idly wondered how such an act had wakened her but not the whole scene that had happened.

'_You finally awake? Jeez, I heard of beauty sleep doing wonders but…' _That's what I was going to say, but I decided not to ruin my peace this time.

"…Mmmm…Kazuma? What…?" she mumbled quietly, barely conscious. Normally she would had jumped right up, embarrassed she had slept when something dangerous could have happened, but she had been relaxed even after she woke up. I smiled; her fate in me and my strength were quite flattering.

"Don't worry, there's no need for you to get up yet. You can sleep." I assured her.

"Huh... Kay…" she snuggled her head into my lap and brought her hands, still holding my hand closer to her face. I didn't think she realized that she was sleeping on my lap, or that she had squeezed my hand... of course I was grateful. That meant I wouldn't come out of the train in a stretcher.

I leaned down, removing my arm from the windowsill and moved the hair from her cheek and kissed it. I mean, why not? It was very satisfactory when she smiled in her sleep after that.

I closed my eyes as well. I didn't sense any danger for now and decided to get some shut eye. We had a long journey ahead of us...

"_Kazuma! Kazuma look at the cute puppy! Its eyes are as gentle as yours."_

"_Kazuma, I can't leave you, not ever... You're too cute!"_

"_Kazuma...I love you."_

"_...She wished you were dead."_

I clenched my jaw and tightened my grasp around Ayano's hand. I would destroy them; both Burnhardt _and_ Lapis.

**Your Very Welcome :)**

**=(") - Heck yes! A PENGUIN!**


	4. Softie

**A/N: To those who care... SORRY! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I KNOW! I promised it sooner but I'll tell you why I took forever!**

**I HAD LOST THE WILL TO WRITE! Yes, I know. This is my first fanfic and I had already lost motivation. But I just lost it. It's not the only reason though. I've been feeling overwhelmed with all the stuff I'm doing, mostly school (Gr. 10 is hard!). SO, I forced myself to sit down, read the story and finish writing! So, I'm ok now. **

**ALSO, I've decided to do something epic (for me...and you if you see it that way ****)... I'm going to do the "I WON'T UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE *BLACK REVIEWS!" plan. I know, I'm horrible. ****SO, I won't update until I have, let's start with, 25 reviews!**

**DOUBLEY ALSO, thanks to Chikilina, ****xXxNarutoRockz-SasuSaku4EVAxXx, Every shadow has its twin, bubblesrox33, bree4913, Ankit and ****.x**** for ****commenting/favoriting/subscribing!**

**TRIPLEY ALSO…YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! ;)**

**~Enate-Doxy-HERO~**

Chapter 4 - Softie

"Kazuma! You-you PERVERT!" '

Those were the words that had granted me the honour of having the bump on my head. Ayano had woken up to find herself on my lap holding my hand just as I was about to fall asleep. That incident happened about twenty minutes ago and the bump was still prominent and fresh looking. We were close to our arrival in Shanghai and Ayano was now sitting on the opposite seat from me in our cart. She was sitting with her arms across her chest and her cheeks were puffed like a stubborn child with her eyes closed and her head facing the window. I sighed. There went my peace. Well, it was nice while it lasted. I took my cell phone out of my back pocket and checked the clock. We had ten minutes until we were in Shanghai, which meant _I_ had a chance at ten more minutes of _quiet_.

"Ayano, you should go and change in to something casual now. I hoped you packed something. We can't have you walking around China in a Japanese school uniform. You're not on a high school trip." I was mocking her, but part of me was wondering if she actually forgot.

"Kazuma, you stupid, stupid-!" she exclaimed angrily. She snatched her way to big purple bag* which was a bit over the top, for her. "Of course I did idiot! Who would be stupid enough to actually forget something like that? Well, besides _you_ of course!" She shot up from her seat and stomped to the door.

"I'm going to go change!" She said in a frustrated tone as she slid open the door of our cart with such force that it bounced back halfway.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I replied sarcastically as she left. She slammed the door with the same amount of force as when she was opening it, leaving it halfway open behind her. I reluctantly got up from my seat.

"...Geez, that girl. Oh well, guess I better finish the job." I laughed to myself as I found myself wishing she was still here just so I could tease her by finishing my sentence with "_Just like I finish every other job for you."_

I remembered a certain time when Ayano and I were walking around downtown after a minute discussing where I would take her to dinner that night...

"_That place is kind of pricey..." My eyes widened in shock. She turned around and stopped when she noticed that I wasn't walking beside her. Wasn't her whole goal in going to such extravagant places to eat her way to make me homeless? I was curious and in my own way appalled by her sudden comment._

"_Ayano?" I asked as I took a hand out from my pocket and placed it on her forehead. "Ayano are you alright?" _

"_Yeah I'm fine?" she said tilting her head to the side in confusion._

"_Are you sick? Did you get poisoned from the last youma? Did you use up to much energy? Are you tired?" I threw these questions at her with honest concern for her. I was sure something wasn't right._

"_K-Kazuma, I'm fine, honest. What's with you?" She asked as she started blushing. I removed my hand from her head and returned it to my pant pocket as I laughed._

"_What?" She asked annoyance thick in her voice._

"_Well I was hoping you had forgotten your plan to render me homeless." I lightly chuckled as we continued walking._

"_That's too bad because I haven't! We may be partners now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to drop everything, just take a new approach!" She smiled cleverly. She continued her explanation when I signalled her to go on. "Well, since we are partners, I'll let go of the overpriced food for now. Besides, how could I eat you out of house and home when that food fills me up way to fast, which only happens during the rare occasions when we're not interrupted by some weirdo trying to defeat one of us?" I nodded because I had to agree, those were really getting irritating._

"_So what's this new approach?" I asked. Speculating the dread it would be if she wanted to go shopping, but Ayano wasn't that kind of girl, right?_

_We weren't really in town anymore by this point. We had taken a trail that lead through a small bush that landed us at the giant town square park._

_She looked at me with her eyes gleaming sincerity and her hands holding each other behind her back. The sun had reached through the shadows, which never happened and lightened Ayano, making her look, kind of...beautiful. She smiled at me._

"_It doesn't matter _where _we go together anymore." She stated matter of fact. What she didn't realize was how she had melted yet another few layers of ice from my cold heart._

I shut the door a sweat drop fell from my temple. This door was heavier than most doors, not saying that it was any harder for me than if it was as light as a feather, but that was just it. Ayano had done so even though she wasn't actually pissed, she almost broke the door. I walked back to my seat where an imprint of my body had been the consequence of getting to comfortable. Either way, I sunk back into my spot with a sigh and closed my eyes, continuing the memory that hadn't happened to long ago...

"_...Because NOW, I'm going to consume so much food from anywhere we can get you won't be able to pay off your next pay check! " She laughed evilly. I sighed as every part of me was ashamed of the newly bare area of my heart._

"_Alright, just as long as you won't get fat, because once you do, I'm afraid I'm going to have to pretend I don't know you." I shrugged as I continued walking._

"_KA-ZU-MA! DIE!" she screamed as she charged at me with Enriha...in a public place._

I sighed in relief that the memory had ended with me taking her in the sky and camouflaging us so that no one would hear or see us.

I stared at my watch as I waited for the princess to return. Eight minutes had past and if Ayano didn't hurry up she was going to miss leaving the train.

"I'm back." She said calmly as the door slide open. It seemed that her temper had passed.

"_I can see that." _That was supposed to come out of my mouth, but Ayano had surprised me in to silence.

*Her top was a sleeveless turtle neck sweater. It was somewhat thin and white which extended just above her elbows. The collar was high, it wrapped around the bottom of the neck. Her overall look seemed pretty innocent at first glance, but then you would notice her pink plaid skirt, which wasn't any longer than her school uniform's skirt. It revealed her long toned legs, courtesy of her long training hours and chasing after youma like a lunatic. As if that wasn't enough of an eye catcher, she wore low heeled sandals which seemed to wrap up the whole look Ayano had created; an innocent yet quit attractive assemble. *

That crazy girl seemed to have some sense of style after all. Though I was surprised I made sure not to show it. Don't want her getting the wrong idea or anything.

"Not too bad... for a tomboy." I said lazily. I watched her face go from somewhat bashful to pissed off in a second. I have to say, it was awesome.

"You piece of-!" She started to yell.

"All passengers for Shanghai, China please prepare your things. We will be stopping in thirty seconds. Exit through Departure 3 section 1. Once again this is the Expo Express Train. Please enjoy our wonderful service again, thank you."

"Come on Ayano that's us." I said so casually as if I didn't notice she was just about to ring my neck.

"... Stupid...idiot...can't believe you...for once...idiot." she mumbled angrily as she packed the red scarf.

"You sure you didn't forget anything?" I asked for hopefully the last time. She would keep looking around, checking everywhere to make sure she didn't forget a single thing.

"Humph! Whatever Kazuma, did _you _forget anything?" She sneered angrily at me. I smirked.

"Of course _I_ wouldn't forget something, Ayano." I teased with false cockiness.

"Sure, sure." She replied. I looked at her.

"...You've grown up a little in here." I said as I poked her forehead with my finger. I half smiled.

"Kazuma... I, well, um." She blushed while looking up at me through her lashes. She made an embarrassed face then cleared her throat. "Of course I have, you idiot." She stated calmly, looking sideways her hands holding her bag behind her bag.

No one would ever know how cute she had just acted...or that I had ever thought that.

I half smiled again, while I scruffed her hair. Her blush lingered making her look adorable, which reminded me of what she was wearing. I quickly looked her over while she looked away. I didn't know why I kept looking at her. I shook my head. It was most likely because I was surprised that Ayano could actually be a girl and not a crazy hot-headed psychopath from time to time.

"Wow. You really have; I was expecting you to try and kill me in a train." I smirked.

"Ka-zu-ma...!" she was trying her very best to keep a calm exterior, but anyone who knew her knew that she was thinking of about then ways to ruin me.

If my life was a story, readers would probably be peeved that I ruined a sweet moment. I had to; it was way to awkward for me and completely out of character. Besides, I didn't want to think about the reasons behind what I said, that was dangerous.

Well, my current argument started cracking the minute I noticed all the people, mostly men I should mention, staring at the two of us.

"Come on Ayano, quit your rampant rage and let's get going." I started walking and reached in to my jacket, I halted. Where. Were. The. Tickets?

"Kazuma what's wrong? Hurry and get the tickets, we're almost at the counter." I knew it for a fact, that she was definitely smiling, which was giving me this feeling like I had to brace myself. She continued when I didn't answer.

"Kazuma? Oh no. _Don't _tell me you _forgot the tickets?_ How could you be so irresponsible?" her accusations where stabbing me in the head, because she was right. Why was there a hint of sarcasm in her voice? "What a shame. How could you be this careless? Even after _you_ where _constantly_ getting at _me_? Honestly!" I was pretty sure something was up now. I turned myself around to tell her to keep her clam shut.

At that moment I wanted to slap myself in the face.

_She _smirked at _me, _while she was fanning herself with the tickets in one hand, and the other hand on her hip. I kept my demeanour intact, so she wouldn't realize that she had accomplished her mission to freak me out. I was rewarded with her pouting a bit but she was still stoked.

She gave them to me and as I handed them to the desk she said, "Good thing I checked, huh Kazuma?" We turned around and started walking to the door.

"Yeah, good thing I have you Ayano." I teased. Even though I was mocking her, she still managed to blush. I put my arm around her waist on the side that wasn't occupied with her luggage and made her blush more.

"K-Kazuma! Let go, r-r-right now!" She whined. I held her tighter.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Even though she had managed to understand, her face couldn't escape the clear chagrin on it. People who were listening wouldn't know that I could hear them _all_.

'How sweet! What a dreamy couple, especially that man...'

'Whoa, man, check that out. I wanna get some of that.'

'What a hot guy, I should steal him.'

'We could kick his ass, and get some of hers...'

'Are they a couple? I hope not, he's cute!'

'Aw, yupp they're definitely together. Dang. She's hot.'

They were all fools. Ayano had seemed to hear some things as well because she had leaned closer to me and was making a face that was like anger and anxiety at the same time.

"Don't worry about it. I'm your partner." I said louder than needed.

She looked up at e and smiled in gratitude. "Yes."

You could hear people 'awww'ing as much as there were disappointing grunts and complaints as we got into a cab to our destination.

"…_She wished you were dead."_

… So what? ...

**You're Very Welcome :)**

**=(^^) – Getting tricky here with a Happy Penguin!**

****QUADRUPALY ALSO, go to MY PROFILE to properly understand Ayano's outfit! It's not mandatory, but her clothes will make more sense.**


	5. A Little Something

**A/N: HELLO THERE FELLOW READERS! Recently I recieved a lot of reviews. It felt like an onslaut (a nice one ^_^ ) After reading all the wonderful comments you all had given me, I KNEW I couldn't just leave you hanging!**

**NO, sadly it doesn't mean that I'm putting out the chapter yet, just that I feel I needed to express my gratitude to you all :)**

**DOUBLY ALSO, The reason for this IS...! The electrical device in which I had not ONE but TWO YES TWO CHAPTERS complete and ready for your endorsment, has been taken away. Yes, I'm grounded.**

**TRIPLY ALSO, I will take this time to say thanks to *clears throat* lady knight acire of narnia, PathKeeper, ladylapointe, HopelessRomantic31, kanamealexis, gluedanimefan, deshyfarbausten, RunoRulz, helloMoRnInG, Foresaken Forgotten, dustyiness, tsu-tsux3, Rhiannon-WingedGoddessOfHorses, blackwing123, MyOhMy, HelloKittyIsMyName, SuperBad91, bunannza, Sprinklepop, ChopSui, namexname, , AND (deep breath) Maire Caitroina for SUBSCRIBING/FAVORITING/REVIEWING/BEING AWESOME :)**

**So don't you worry, as soon as I get my electronic device back, your pains will be eased :)**

**Well I guess you guys deserve a little leak of what's coming up, but if you don't wanna read a spoiler that's cool too :)**

**~ Enate-Doxy-Hero ~**

In the next few chapters of KAZE NO STIGMA, FORWARD MOTIONS

Ayano: WHOA, Kazuma. You LIVED here? Like showered and ate and slept HERE?

Kazuma: I guess. All you really need is a decent place and good people and you're set.

Ayano: Pft! Yeah, like you really think that, you are SO lying Kazuma.

Kazuma: Think what you want Princess, but I did live here... this, was where I was my happiest.

Ayano just started at him. quietly after that. The look on his face made it evadent that this was where he and HER had lived together, happy and in love. Ayano wondered how much pain he was in. She looked down at the floor in silence, deciding that her talking away was just an annoyance to Kazuma right now more then ever.

That's when Kazuma looked over at Ayano, waking from his memories, and realized that she suddenly looked sad. He took his free hand and patted her head and she looked up at him in surprise.

Kazuma: Hey Princes, you should look happier, after all you ARE going to be living with me for awhile, you should feel grateful.

Ayano: KA-ZU-MA! YOU PIG! I'll kill you I SWEAR I will!

...

I didn't know what was happening, what was happening? At first, Kazuma was strangly kind to me. He smiled at me for the first time, a real smile. Then he, he almost kissed me! But now, I just don't understand. Why? Why is this happening to me? Somebody save, save me. Please...

**Well, I hope you're excited :)**

**=(^^) - SUPER EXCITED PENGUIN!**


	6. Thoughtful

**A/N: I'm back everybody! Yes that means I am giving you all the long anticipated CHAPTER 5! Now, It seems shorter then what I remembered, but hey it's been awhile! So here ya go! :D**

**ALSO, I've got yet ANOTHER surprise for you lovely fans of mine :) But it's a SURPRISE! Don't you worry, you'll have it soon enough ;D**

**DOUBLEY ALSO, Thanks to (deep breath) ****tsu-tsux3, bunannza, Elayna19, Mediamaniac, bibijammie, Russetstrike, FlareKnight, vampireconnoisseur16, Elivira, blackangelkanade, Phawkes and () FOR commenting/favoriting/subscribing!**

**~Enate-Doxy-HERO~**

Chapter 5 – Thoughtful

AYANO'S POV

I wasn't liking this trip so far. Well, I was, but I just didn't like how every guy, including the cab driver, wouldn't stop staring at me. I mean I'm used to it, but not to the extent where I could pretty much see all the degrading things they were imagining in their heads. Not just that, but they wouldn't even try to do it secretively, as in they would notice me noticing them and would just keep staring. It was gross!

Besides that though, I was really excited. I mean, Shanghai was just magnificent. I was totally stoked to site see until I knew all of it like the back of my hand. Kazuma was sleeping through a lot of it though, like it wasn't anything new. Sometimes he would stare at things and say "That's new..." then go back to sleep.

That reminded me, this was the place where Kazuma lived for 3 years. I got excited all over again, but at the same I was kind of...wary. I know! Why should I be? I mean, he was going to show me his past, right? I should be completely ecstatic to the point of combustion! …but I, was just calm. I'm not saying I don't care. It's just that, this will probably be hard for him, to reveal his inner most feelings to someone who wasn't really of any importance to him.

No! I WAS important to him! Maybe no more than Ren and definitely not as much as Tsui Ling, but he did care. What had happened at the airport and how he was always there for me to the extent that no one else would be willing to be paid enough. Yeah, I couldn't deny the fact that kazuma really did care for me. Sighing, I guessed Kazuma was right. I really had grown up. But that I had admitted it, he would never know.

I looked at his peaceful sleeping face as he rested his head on my lap. I blushed furiously as I remembered that my skirt was not that long and so that kazuma's head was on my BEAR knees! I almost pushed him off but in my new found maturity I decided to let him sleep... For now.

" Idoit. " I whispered soflty. " Jeez, you're a pervert even in your sleep."

I looked at his face again; and I wondered if his wounds would ever heal. Then I confidently smiled to myself. Of course they would, because I'll make sure that they do. Because, for this man I would do anything because I... he's my partner and that's what partners do right! Ah ha ha ha... Oh boy. What was I thinking? I definitely don't like him, not this guy, no way! ... Who am I kidding? I sighed and moved a piece of his hair from his face, which turned into petting his hair. Of course I liked kazuma, I lo - have strong feelings for him.

I looked outside the window and realized how dark it was getting. I looked towards the front.

" Um, excuse me but how much longer until we arrived at our hotel? " I asked. Seriously it shouldn't take hours.

" It seems you've never been around here before. Traffic is always bad in China, so please be patient. " he answered me quietly. It kinda creeped me out so I decided to continue looking out the window.

KAZUMA'S POV

I wasn't really dreaming, it was all black. But my conscious was still aware. Well that was weird. Then I noticed that I could still feel the air as if I was perfectly awake. I had realized that this was like the times the God of Wind would send me messages through my dreams. This one was different though.

I felt a sudden gust of air that was going up continuously. I decided to go up with it, feeling at ease the whole time.

This wasn't a message, but it was definitely something from the Grand Kaze Man himself, his unmistakable presence was proof.

I floated up together with the wind, letting it carry me wherever which way it was going silently. I started hearing a voice and tuned in to listen.

" ...to reveal his inner most feelings to someone who wasn't really of any importance to him. "

By the time I could hear the voice clearly the wind stopped. I guess this was what i was supposed to know or something. I continued to listen.

" No! I WAS important to him! Maybe no more than Ren and definitely not as much as Tsui Ling, but he did care. "

I widened my eyes in surprised; it was Ayano! But it seemed that she wasn't talking. Were these words her thoughts? The feeling in the air confirmed it, and by the sounds of it, she was thinking of me. I smirked.

" ...I couldn't deny the fact that kazuma really did care for me. Sighing, I guessed Kazuma was right. I really had grown up. "

Ah, it seemed that Ayano wasn't as dense as I used to think. I'll give her that.

But I knew the whole time I couldn't deny the fact that what she said was true. I did care for her. More then I'll ever admit.

Something that bothered me though was that she was comparing herself to Tsui Ling. How often did she do that? Why would she even compare herself to the one I lost and... still dare to grieve.

I shook my head and tried to listen to the ret of Ayano's thoughts. I chuckled at her comments of me.

Then I stopped. And listened very intently, as Ayano confessed her deepest feelings for me without even realizing it. I listened, amused by how flustered she was even while thinking to herself. It was cute how she still couldn't even say the word LO-. LO- what? L.O.V.E. Love. That word, a word that still brought me pain.

After listening, I started to feel the wind moving again, this time going down. I was guessing that my time was up and I glided with the Kaze Lord's winds, back to full conciseness.

**=(l -) - Oooooh a Winking Penguin! ;)**


End file.
